prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Radley (TV Series Location)
Radley Sanitarium is a mental institution where Mona Vanderwaal was sent, after her reveal as A. Spencer Hastings was also housed there for a time, being placed in the same room as Mona was, and Marion Cavanaugh was also there for some time before the start of the series. It was a key place and location in Season 3. Season 2 The Radley Sanitarium is located in the fictional Darkette County, Pennsylvania. It plays into the series when Mona is in this facility, but we can guess it has something to do with the story Alison tells about the girl who was sent to a mental institution after killing her twin sister. The first time in the series the name "Radley Sanitarium" is referenced in "The First Secret." The Liars are walking across a street when they think they see someone in the window of a haunted house. As they walk away, the door opens and the camera cuts to a taxi parked in front of the house with the words "Radley Sanitarium" on the side of it. Mona is sent to Radley Sanitarium after revealing that she is "A" in "UnmAsked." She is visited by someone in a red coat, similar to that of Vivian Darkbloom's: as we'll learn in Season 3, that someone was CeCe Drake. Season 3 *Hanna has been visiting Mona at Radley for answers. Mona remains quiet the first few times Hanna visits. She finally talks to Hanna. ("Blood Is The New Black") *Mona freaks out when Caleb comes to Radley to visit. He tells her that she better not do anything to hurt Hanna. She then starts screaming and throws a table across the room. This results in her doctor making the decision to allow no visitors. ("Kingdom of the Blind") *In the episode "Crazy," Mona leaves her room while Hanna and Aria are visiting and runs to the Children's Ward, where she brushes some dolls' hair. *In the mid-season finale, "The Lady Killer", Mona breaks out of Radley by dressing as a nurse and flashing the guard a fake ID (taken from Hanna in an earlier episode). *In the episode "She's Better Now," Mona is released. *In episode "Out of Sight, Out of Mind," Spencer Hastings was placed in Radley after she was found wandering around, covered in blood, and in a catatonic state. She was identified as "Jane Doe" when a hiker found her. *In "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?," An orderly, E. (Eddie) Lamb reveals to Spencer that Toby's mother, Marion Cavanaugh was a patient at Radley. *In the episode "A DAngerous GAme", Spencer is released from Radley. Mona tells The Liars that she was shown how to get in and out of Radley during her stay. (in portuguese) Season 4 *In "Cat's Cradle" Spencer and Toby go back to Radley to investigate what really happened to Toby's mother the day she died. *In "The Guilty Girl's Handbook," Spencer goes back to Radley to ask Eddie Lamb about the inconsistencies of Dectective Wilden's police report for Marion Cavanaugh's death. *In "Into the Deep," after Mona confesses to shooting Wilden, she is sent back to Radley. *In "The Mirror Has Three Faces," Mona has a psych evaluation with Wren in her room. She doesn't tell him anything, because she doesn't trust him anymore. Veronica Hastings goes to Radley and threatens her. Jessica DiLaurentis tells Hanna and Spencer that CeCe Drake once checked into Radley dressed as Alison. *Mona is again released from Radley in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." Staff * Dr. Wren Kingston - Volunteer Doctor * Eddie Lamb - Nurse * Nurse Lisa * Nurse Sybil - Mentioned by Mona * Dr. Louis Palmer - Formerly * Elizabeth Mainway - Owner Known Patients * Marion Cavanaugh - Before her death * CeCe Drake - Checked in once, as Alison DiLaurentis * Mona Vanderwaal - formerly; was admitted twice previously for 7 months (April 2011 - early November 2011) * Spencer Hastings - formerly (1 week) Notes *Janel Parrish (Mona Vanderwaal) revealed in an interview that the Radley Sanitarium plays a significant role in Season 3. *The Radley Sanitarium also could come into play more if Courtney DiLaurentis exists. *Named after the character, Boo Radley, from the novel To Kill A Mockingbird, which makes an appearance in the series as book Fitz's class reads their junior year. *Radley Santitarium was established in 1931. Gallery Radleytaxi.jpg|Taxi from Radley Radley Main Entrance.png|Main Entrance & Security Desk radleydayroom.jpeg|The day room monasradleyroom.jpeg|Mona's room Radley_room.jpg|Spencer & Mona's room Radley Children Ward.png|The Children's Ward Radley.jpeg|Mona escaping Radley (as a nurse) Radley Pass.png|Radley Vistor Guest Pass Crazy.jpg|Crazy spence at radley along with the piano in the lobby Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Places outside Rosewood Category:Season 4